onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Corto
: The subject of this article is sometimes called "Colt". Corto is the Vice-Captain of the Amigo Pirates and the brother of Largo. He resembles a typical luchador.One Piece Anime - Episode 426, Largo and the Amigo Pirates are introduced. Appearance Corto is quite small and stocky in stature. He's always seen wearing a red and yellow mask, decorated with bolt-like motifs and prints of maracas, resembling the ones used by Mexican luchadores. He has a scruffy beard, and brown hair sprouts on the back of his neck and over his head from under his mask. He wears a bright yellow jacket, decorated with colored motifs, with its sleeves rolled up, and which has epaulets, representing his status as the Vice-Captain, on the shoulders. A green foulard circles his neck, and around his waist he has a large studded belt. He also wears dark pants and white boots. When not in the submarine, he's shown wearing a brightly colored, elaborated poncho. Personality Like his brother, Largo was shown as cruel and willing to destroy the entire Little East Blue in order to obtain what he wanted: regarding this aspect, he's apparently much more interested in business and practical affairs than his brother. Abilities and Powers Weapons Corto is seen using two large five-barreled firearms. These fire highly explosive ammunition, as seen by the amount of damage that he caused to Little East Blue with a rather short burst of fire. He also uses bombs designed like Maracas. These are very highly explosive (much more so than his weapon's ammunition) as only a handful of them created an explosion large enough to cover one side of the island. He has another set of gun barrels that appear out of his belt and fire at a high rate. He can also "fly" thanks to his sombrero, which can spin at high speeds and create lift, with him still attached. This combined with his "gun belt" allows him to bombard enemies with gunfire from a safe distance. Although, this won't do him any good if his ammo runs out or if his opponent also flies. History Corto is Largo's brother and vice-captain of the Amigo Pirates. He's the one who talks to Shiki when he offers to Largo leadership of the 51st fleet of his pirates army, and receives the order to capture Boss, a giant kabuto beetle escaped from Shiki's collection of animals. Since at the time they arrived Largo was taking his siesta and couldn't be awoken, Corto leads the Amigo Pirates to Little East Blue, where the beetle was living as the islands protector. With his guns and bombs he attacks the villagers, destroying a lot of the buildings on the island, included the copy of the Baratie restaurant. Luffy immediately attacks the pirates for protecting the island and easily manages to defeat them with the help of Sanji and Zoro. At this point, Largo awakens and intervenes saving his brother, capturing the three pirates with his Ami Ami no Mi powers and permitting Corto to defeat a weakened Boss. When the beetle molts and frees the Straw Hats, Corto and his henchmen fight against Sanji and Zoro, but they're annihilated by the duo's strength. Corto thus begins an aerial assault towards them, but is eventually defeated by Boss, who had regained his energy and attacks him with his horns. After Luffy defeats Largo and destroys the Amigos' ship, Corto is seen in a big cage in Little East Blue with his fellow pirates. Trivia * "Corto" means "short" in both Spanish and Italian which is the antonym of his brother's name, Largo, which means "long". Their outward appearance matches their names. * His name is also a reference to the famous Colt revolver which is also transcribed as コルト in Japanese. The weapon he carries strongly resembles the Colt. References Site Navigation de:Corto Category:Pirates Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Non-Canon Antagonists Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:First Mates